Eden Capwell
Eden Capwell 'is a fictional character on ''Santa Barbara. She was portrayed by Marcy Walker. Brief Character History '''1984 Eden Capwell was the oldest daughter of wealthy C.C. Capwell. Although her existence was mentioned as early as the first episiode, she didn't appear onscreen until two months later. When Eden first appeared, she returned to Santa Barbara after a stint in Europe in order to celebrate her dad's birthday. Her first scenes saw Eden rolling in the hey with her pilot and accidentally parachuting onto the Lockridge estate instead of her family's front lawn. Unbeknownst to everyone, Eden knew secret spy Cruz Castillo through a love affair in Europe. Volatile spraks flew between them. Meanwhile, Eden was briefly attracted to Lionel Lockridge, her mother's former lover. '1985' After a horrible ordeal in which Eden was kidnapped by the Carnation Killer, she was found and rescued by Cruz. The two became engaged, even though her father didn't approve at first. Around the same time, Eden opened a posh restaurant, the Orient Express, on top of the Capwell Hotel. She and Cruz planned to marry there, but a fire interrupted their wedding. Later, Eden broke off the engagement when Cruz, now a cop, arrested her mother Sophia for the accidental murder of Channing Jr. Although Cruz and Eden remained estranged for months, C.C. was able to get them back together again. Later, C.C. told Eden that he had an aneurysm and made her promise that if it came down to it, she would allow him to die instead of be put on life support equipment. Soon after, C.C. went into a coma. Devastated, Eden took temporary control of Capwell Enterprises and found herself working with Kirk Cranston. At the same time, she was torn about fulfilling her father's dying wish to not be on life support. C.C.'s conniving wife Gina used this information and made it seem as though Eden pulled the plug on C.C.'s life support system in an attempt to put him out of his misery. She even made Eden believe she was guilty. Although C.C. didn't die, Eden was unable to face Cruz anymore. Kirk covered for a grateful Eden, and they married. '1986' Unable to stop thinking of Cruz, Eden wrote him several love letters that she didn't mail. When the letters were found by Kirk, he went mad and decided to kill Eden. In one of his attempts on Eden's life, she miscarried their baby she was carrying. Kirk later dumped Eden in a shark tank, but she was rescued by Cruz. Kirk was sent to prison. By then, Cruz was married to Santana Andrade. This marriage ended when Santana almost killed Eden in a hit-and-run accident. Cruz and Eden reunited and were happy until Cruz's ex-girlfriend, actress Victoria Lane, arrived in town, hoping to win him back. A jealous Eden tried to get Victoria out of Santa Barbara by bringing Tori's possessive boyfriend, Martin Ellis, to town. Cruz was appalled by Eden's behavior and they broke up. Later, when Cruz and Tori were shipwrecked, she made love to him, knowing he was dazed and believed she was Eden. '1987' Thanks to their friend Pearl, Cruz and Eden reconciled on the Orient Express train. When Tori turned out to be pregnant, Cruz and Eden had their suspicions about who the father was, but Tori denied that Cruz was the father. Soon after, Eden and Tori were hit by a drunk driver. Both women ended up in the hospital. Eden lost a baby that she didn't even know she was carrying. Cruz and Eden mourned the miscarriage, then decided to get married in Utah. When Cruz had to take care of some business, Eden went to Utah ahead on him. A mysterious woman named Elena Nikolas, who was later revealed to be Eden's illegitimate half sister, followed Eden, knocked her unconscious and threw her over a mountain, leaving her to die. Eden became paralyzed and was found by a strange mountain man named Cain. He took her to his cabin and helped her learn to walk again and recover from the accident. Soon, she began to fear Cain when he fell in love with her and held her hostage. Eventually, Eden recovered the use of her legs. She escaped Cain's hold and returned to Santa Barbara to relieve her loved ones from mourning her death. Everyone was stunned that Eden was alive. Unfortunately, she lost the use of her legs again. Wanting to spare Cruz the life he would lead taking care of a cripple, Eden turned away from him. She convinced herself that Cain was the only one who could help her to walk again, and moved him into the Capwell mansion. In time, Cruz was able to convince Eden that he loved her no matter what and they reunited. Later, Eden was able to walk again. Cruz and Eden were reluctantly separated when he was accused of Elena's murder, but his innocence was soon proven. '1988' Cruz and Eden finally got married. A highlight of their honeymoon was a brief journey back in time to the year 1962, where they met Eden's parents. After causing a rift between the two, Cruz and Eden had to get C.C. and Sophia back together to ensure that Eden would be born. Weeks later, Cruz disappeared and ended up a prisoner on an island owned by Dr. Willoughby, a mad man who liked hunting people as if they were animals. Eden soon arrived on the island to save her husband. Back in Santa Barbara, it was revealed that Cruz was the father of Chip, Tori's son. An insecure Eden was shattered that she didn't produce Cruz's first-born son. When her attempts to get pregnant failed, Eden flew to Paris and underwent an operation that would enable her to bear children again. Eventually, Tori gave Cruz and Eden custody of Chip. Later, Eden became a journalist at the local TV station and did a story about gang problems. Soon after, Eden was brutally raped. Critter, a gang member, was thought to be the attacker, but he wasn't. Eden continued to be harassed by the rapist via phone calls. She also discovered she was pregnant, but it was unsure who the father was. '1989' Eden gave birth to a baby girl, Adriana, in a cave after the helicopter taking her to the hospital made an emergency landing. Cruz and Eden were relieved to learn that her rapist was not the father of little Adriana. The rapist was revealed to be Eden's gynecologist, Dr. Zack Kelton. He kidnapped Adriana and later died, but not before lying that the baby was dead. Recurring dreams about Adriana drove Eden to Paris, where she and Cruz were finally reunited with their child. Robert Barr came to Santa Barbara to take over Capwell Enterprises and to reclaim his one true love, Eden. It seemed that they'd been in love as teenagers. However, amnesia inhibited Eden from remembering Robert, their summer on the island of Las Sirenas and the murder of Raoul Mondragon. Robert had served time in prison for this murder, believing he was taking the rap for Eden. In time, Eden remembered it all, including her surpressed passion and love she and Robert once shared. Raoul's real murderer turned out to be mayoral candidate Jerry Calhoun. Eden's conviction to her marriage faltered for a while because of Robert. Cruz was hurt and walked out on Eden. '1990' Eden realized that her place was with Cruz, so she renounced Robert forever. Eden and Cruz were phychically drawn to the place where they were married, and had a passionate reunion. Later, Eden investigated a drug called Ice for her TV station. When she got too close, sleazy Marcos Llamera injected her with a lethal dose of Ice. She didn't die, but Cruz sent her to Paris for her own safety. Soon after Eden returned, Cruz was kidnapped by the Pasha of Khareef, who wanted an ancient talisman that Cruz had. Eden went to Khareef to save Cruz, but became entangled in the Pasha's border dispute with the Sheik. C.C. was able to get Eden and Cruz released. Back home, Eden found herself confronted again with Robert Barr, only this time as her sister Kelly's fiance. Suspicious of Robert, Eden allied herself with Craig Hunt to find out what Robert was up to. It was later revealed that Robert's evil twin brother, Quinn, had changed places with Barr. Eden killed Quinn in self-defense. When Kelly was arrested for the murder, Eden rushed to confess, but a car accident left her in a coma. In an out-of-body experience, Eden returned to to crime scene and realized that someone else shot and killed Quinn. '1991' Cruz and Eden discovered that Quinn was killed by his jilted girlfriend, Flame Beaufort. New problems arose when a man named Andre Wolfe arrived in town and called Eden "Lisa". Eden began having multiple personalities, the first of which was a jewel thief named Lisa. She and Andre embarked on a successful robbery spree before finally getting caught. It was discovered that Eden's alter ego, Lisa, was brought on by her mother's phony death years earlier and the hate Eden felt for Sophia. After running away, Eden seemingly died falling from a cliff. Her body wasn't found. She soon returned with a new personality, artist Suzanne Collier. When Sophia finally realized that Suzanne was Eden, she slipped into the persona of her dead brother Channing. As Channing, she shot Sophia as revenge for his death. She then took off in a limousine. Cruz tried to find Eden for months, but she was nowhere to be found. '1992' Eden sent Cruz divorce papers, ending their fairy tale marriage and she was never seen again. Category:Characters